Yes, Goodbye
by Dermatillomania
Summary: Lovers, Gaara is ready to take the relationship to the next level, and Naruto? Well, he's been waiting for the "next level" for a while now. Are these two ready to commit and live happily ever after, or is darkness awaiting them..? GaaXNaru. Yaoi.
1. All You Need

**A/N: **Hello, welcome back. It's four years later. I hope you enjoy, though I am a bit shaky with the writing talent and I did indeed write this first chapter at 7AM during my night awake(Had spent the day drinking and couldn't take my meds, so of course, insomnia rules over all and this is what came of it.) Funny story, too, It's 2AM right now. You do not need to read In The Name Of Soap Opera unless you already have, or you really want to. It was written four years ago, so yes, this is much better and won't really be referencing much to the point where you absolutely have to read it.

Anyhow, please enjoy, and I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Yes, Goodbye**

**Chapter One  
**

**All You Need  
**

* * *

Snow flakes landed gracefully on the tops of two lovers hats as they held each other, smiling, sharing warm, sweet kisses, never feeling so close. Incidents had happened, the two had almost been torn apart, but love prevailed, and here they were. Together.

"Gaara.." The blond spoke quietly, reaching up and holding the red head's face in his hands. His cheeks were cold, and his breathe came out in smokey huffs. His teeth were chattering loudly, and he was shaking a bit. "We should go home... you're freezing to death."

"Okay.. just a moment.." Turning, Gaara moved from Naruto's embrace and knelt down, touching the tomb stone gently. Giving himself a minute, he stayed down beside it, allowing himself to inch closer into frostbite. Quietly, he spoke, a whisper to Naruto's ear. "Until next year, mother. Farewell."

Reaching for Gaara, Naruto helped him to his feet and walked with him out of the grave yard. Smiling sadly at the red head, he held his arm close as they stepped side by side, gently resting his head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Gaara.."

"What for?" He replied, his mouth almost blue as his teeth chattered violently. Naruto stopped him and pulled him into a tight hug, standing in the middle of the street as cars drove by, leaving trails behind them in the continuously flowing snow. "Hm..?"

"For sharing that moment with me." Smiling, he looked up at Gaara for a moment before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Being brought back to reality by a honking horn, Naruto giggled, sliding his arms from around his boyfriend's shoulders and gazing into his beautiful sea green eyes. "I know how hard it is, and how painful. I'm glad you can embrace those painful memories with me by your side to hold you."

Silent, Gaara nodded, and took his hand before continuing the journey home. Today was the death of his mother, which also happened to be his birthday. January 19th, every year Gaara would visit her tomb stone, usually celebrating his birthday with her, alone in the graveyard. This year, he had Naruto, and this year, he shared Naruto with his mother. Secretly, he wondered if she would give signs of approval, maybe telling him what she thought of his soul mate.

Trying to pass it off as silly, he just had to counter it with the fact that it's not too farfetched. Would his late mother approve of his boyfriend? If only he could laugh at that, but it was no laughing matter. Gaara was serious, he was going to wait for a sign, some paranormal message, and then...

He would ask Naruto to marry him.

"What are you thinking of?" The blond asked, his ocean blue eyes set on the pale and blank expression of his beloved boyfriend. He knew today was a tough day for him, but he didn't want the poor guy to dwell in his thoughts. Not getting much of a reaction, he sighed, staring forward as he held Gaara's hand tighter. He couldn't force him out of his head, and knowing Gaara, if he's that deep then there's almost no point in even trying.

Of course, Gaara was still caught in his thoughts. Would Naruto say yes to him? Would it be a good time? Should he wait longer? He wasn't sure, and dispite his calm exterior, on the inside, he was actually frantic and anxious. This was the way Naruto made him feel. He made him.. well, feel. No longer an empty void, the blond had brought life into his soulless carcass. He disliked the anxiety and neurotic-ism it ensued, but the good out weighed the bad.

Love. Love was an absolutely wonderful feeling, and through this one thing, this _love_, Gaara had explored so many emotions, felt so many things. He truly felt alive.

"Seriously.." Naruto, now frowning, prodded at Gaara as they walked, nearing his house. He looked up at the red head with weary eyes, seemingly worried. "Gaara, you look like you're going to kill yourself. Are you okay? Please talk to me.."

Eying Naruto, Gaara chuckled quietly, shaking his head and pulling the blond closer. Giving a low sigh, the red head answered his concerned boyfriend. "Stop worrying so much, I'm not thinking of anything bad, and certainly not suicide. I'm fine."

"Well, what are you so deep in thought about then?" Naruto intertwined their arms, his lips raising in a smile, and his eyebrows curving in curiosity. For a moment, he wondered if Gaara was thinking about him. Maybe he was finally ready to go all the way. They'd been so close, so very close, but Gaara decided he wanted to wait a bit longer. Which was fine, but after the taste he had gotten, Naruto couldn't wait to get more of him. He blushed at the mere thought of it.

"Nothing really," Gaara turned a bit more to get a better glimpse of Naruto's face, smirking at the sight of him. It seemed as though Naruto had something on his mind, as well. "Though I can't say the same for you, tomato face."

"W-what?" He reached a hand to his face, blushing harder and looking away. Reaching the front of Gaara's house, they stopped, and the red head put his arms around Naruto's waist, smiling at him. The blond turned his head as he continued to blush, suddenly really shy and quiet now.

"All you need to know, Naruto.." Gaara spoke softly, swaying back and forth with him a bit, turning the blond's head so they were facing each other. Gaara leaned his forehead on Naruto's, humming his words.

"All you need to know is.. Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaa, I know it's short. Decent? Hopefully, whatever you the reader has to say. I tried my best for the state I was in. :D. ANYWAY, I hope you liked, and the next chapter shall be on it's way soon.


	2. Alone

**A/N:** Yep, here is chapter two, and I hope you enjoy. Thank you for following along :). I did indeed stay up until 4AM writing it, so hopefully it does not disappoint.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Yes, Goodbye**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Alone  
**

* * *

"So, excited?"

The chipper voice of Naruto's best friend echoed in his mind, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Smiling halfheartedly, he nodded, giving a low sigh and leaning his elbow on the table. Shifting a bit, he glanced around the restaurant, trying to get comfortable in the hard, cold seat. He attempted to be interested in communicating, but it didn't seem to come as naturally to him today. In fact, he didn't even know what she said before.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" She stared at Naruto, frowning at his attitude. This didn't seem like him, the distant gazes and lack of interest, the hopeless sighs and being lost in thought, when nothing was apparently wrong. "Are you sure you're okay, Naruto? If you're sick, you can go home. I don't want you to hang out with me if it's causing you trouble."

"No, I'm fine." He retorted, turning his eyes to her and getting a little snappy. She seemed a bit caught off guard by his expression, giving him a look of concern. Besides his troubles with Gaara, Naruto never really told Sakura much. It was a shame, they'd known each other for almost three years and she still barely knew that much about him. Looking away, Naruto frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, Sakura.. I'm just a little weird right now. Maybe we should hang out another day.."

"Okay.. that's fine with me, Naruto." She replied, getting her stuff together and looking at him again, her face showing how worried she was. The fact that Naruto was even avoiding eye contact made her worry even more, her eyebrows knit and her eyes laced in concern. "Why are you a little weird right now, did something happen with Gaara?"

"No, everything is fine with Gaara." He sighed, shaking his head and standing up. Turning around, he started to walk towards the door, and Sakura hurried after him. "I don't feel like talking about it, if that's fine with you."

"I'm just worried." She caught up with him, walking beside him and staring up at his blank face. This coldness was so unlike him, she was afraid. She couldn't remember a time when he behaved this way, and it was unsettling. He didn't seem phased by her concern, or her words, he just seemed.. empty. "Really, what's up with you? Can't you tell me?"

"No!" He stopped, turning and glaring at her maliciously. The quiet gasp that came from her lips went right past Naruto's ears, her shocked eyes blocked by the wall he'd set up in front of his own. He didn't care about the way he was scaring her, he was distant towards her and her suddenly highly annoying voice. "No, Sakura, I _don't _want to talk about it. I _can't_ tell you, _nothing_ is up with me so would you just leave me alone already!?"

Before she could respond, though her words were stuck in her throat, he walked off, leaving her there with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. As he disappeared around the corner, she looked around, shocked and confused. Slowly, she started to walk in the opposite direction, having absolutely no idea what just happened and why.

Naruto seemed to be losing it a bit.

**l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

"Fuck.."

Naruto threw his coat off onto his already messy living room floor, kicking off his boots and pacing around, somewhat frantically. Groaning, he held his head and leaned against the wall, clenching his teeth and cringing. Tearing up, he slid down the wall slowly and sat on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest and holding them there. Shuttering, he ducked his head into his knees, shaking violently.

He was alone, utterly alone, and _nobody_ knew anything. Nobody. Not even Gaara. Sobbing, Naruto thought about Gaara, thinking about his family, his father, his mother. Sure, his father was an abusive psychopath, and his mother died giving birth, but at least he knew. At least he knew what happened to his mother, where her grave was, and he knew to hate his own father. At least he had siblings to go through it with him

But Naruto? He was alone. Always, since day one.

"F-fuck.. fuckin' hell.."

Wobbling from his spot on the floor, Naruto tumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. Leaning against the sink, he stared himself down in the mirror, his face drenched in his own tears and his hair a mess. Looking into the sink, he watched as his tears dropped from his eyes and slid down into the drain.

Suddenly, he felt incredibly stupid for feeling this way, thinking that way about Gaara and his life. Gaara's life.. but why.. _why_ was Gaara such a menace, and yet, Naruto was peachy, smiling at everyone, while he had nobody. He felt angry, why did Gaara put everyone through hell, why was he such a bitch to the world. Why did Naruto have to keep up a happy facade while Gaara could grunt and glare whenever he pleased at the smallest of things?

Glaring in the mirror again, Naruto turned around, stomping through his apartment to the kitchen. Pulling a drawer open, he pulled out a knife and growled, leaning against the counter and holding it for a bit, his eyes closed. Thoughts raced through his mind; _nobody cared enough, always a hero, alone. Alone. Alone._

"Alone.."

The word sent Naruto off, and he pulled up the knife, lifting his shirt and dragging it deep into his stomach. Ripping and tearing the skin apart, he left a long gash, bleeding down and soaking his boxers in crimson. Immediately realizing what he had done, he dropped the knife and raced to the bathroom, clumsily digging around in the medicine cabinet for some gauze. He couldn't find anything, or at least, he was too frantic to concentrate, so he grabbed the towel and held it against his stomach.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid.."

He put a hand to his face, covering his eyes as he cried, shaking his head. What the hell was wrong with him, why was he acting like this? First he possibly sabotages his friendship with Sakura, then he thinks cruel thoughts of his own boyfriend, and now this. He needed Gaara, he couldn't be alone. Not right now.

Walking from the bathroom, he grabbed his cell phone, still holding the towel against his stomach, and sent his boyfriend a text asking him to come over as quickly as he could. Once he got a reply, he went back into the bathroom, cleaning himself up and finding some gauze.

Hopefully Naruto could make up for the ignorant way he was just thinking about him.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that did take a different turn didn't it. Next chapter will be a bit lighter... or will it. Please review, next chapter will be coming ASAP. :D


	3. Going Limp

**A/N: **Ahh, sorry this chapter was a bit late. Took me a bit to get it out, and to get time to write it. Anyway, it's here, and I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Yes, Goodbye**

**Chapter Three  
**

**Going Limp**

* * *

"I got here as soon as I could.."

The strong voice of Gaara sounded through the living room as Naruto opened his door, greeting his beloved with a smile, a faltering one. The red head's face turned at the sight of Naruto's pale complexion, wondering how his tanned skin managed to lose enough shades to match his own in a matter of a few days.

"Heh, thanks for coming, Gaara.." He hugged his boyfriend, cringing when his face was hidden against Gaara's neck. The pain from his stomach was over powering when the two bodies embraced, though, he wouldn't let Gaara see that. Naruto had only told him to come as fast as he could, though he was sure the red head would have assumed he was ill. "I just really wanted to see you."

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked, closing the door behind him and locking it, turning back to Naruto and putting his hands on the blondes arms. Naruto smiled and nodded, but Gaara knew he was faking it. There was no way the blonde was okay with his pasty skin and the dark bags under his eyes. Leading him over to the couch, Gaara held him gently, caressing his arms lightly. He took his coat off and hung it over a chair, walking back over and standing in front of Naruto. "You really don't look well, you're pretty pale.."

"Oh, it's fine. I have an iron deficiency, I haven't taken my pills in the last few days." Naruto lied between his teeth, not even sure if what he was saying was logical or even correct, or if Gaara would buy it. With the look on the man's face, though, Naruto was sure it wouldn't take much more to convince him. "I'm fine, this is normal. I just get pale and my eyes droop a bit, that's all. I'm not sick or anything."

"Hm.." Gaara stared at his boyfriend, receiving a hearty smile, unsure. If Naruto said he was okay, then maybe he was. He would keep his eyes on him, anyway. He'd be sitting at Naruto's side all night to make sure. "Alright.."

"You know, the look on your face is really.. sexy.. right now." Naruto smirked, pulling Gaara to sit on the couch and sliding his fingers down the red head's chest, getting a blush to rise on his face. Giggling, the blonde inched closer, trailing his hand down to the lining of Gaara's pants, sliding his hand up his shirt and feeling up his chest. Gaara stared wide eyed at Naruto, getting a bit awkward. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head a bit. "What?"

"Oh.. um.. I don't know.. uh... what.. is this all about..?" Gaara nearly stuttered, swallowing hard. He'd made his way here all worried, and suddenly he was being aroused, now he was confused and didn't really know what to think of it. Did worrying make people horny? He had zero experience in the art of love making, or at least that's what he thought. "It's kind of.. sudden.."

"Shh..." Naruto put a finger against Gaara's lips, smiling at him as his occupied hand continued to rub around his chest. He could tell Gaara was feeling embarrassed, the way he seemed to get when it came to intimacy. Naruto had been trying to release that animal from inside his boyfriend who once surfaced and proved to the blonde how much of a man he was. Unfortunately that hadn't lasted long, but Naruto had been trying to lead up to that point slowly with his boyfriend. Leaning forward, he nipped at the red head's jaw, smirking as he had lifted his head a bit to allow the blonde better access. "Hehh.."

"W-what.." Gaara turned his head, looking at the wall as his neck was being licked and bitten. Gripping the couch cushions a bit, he felt his eye lids droop, the pace of his breath quickening slightly. He could feel the reaction in his pants, hoping to hell and back that Naruto wouldn't notice, clenching his teeth slightly. "Ngh..."

"You're hot.." Naruto cooed, leaning back a bit and taking in the view. Gaara looked so attractive, with his eyes half closed, his chest heaving slowly and his face red. Lowering his gaze, Naruto placed his eyes down to Gaara's crotch, grinning at the bulge. He lifted Gaara's shirt, looking up to his face and smirking seductively, tugging at the red head's pants, teasing him. "You know you want it..."

"B-but.." Gaara turned his head again to look at Naruto, his eyes giving him away and his mouth slightly open. His face was burning hot, as well as the rest of his body. Making eye contact with Naruto, the two stared longingly, until the blonde broke the gaze and leaned in for a sensual, passionate kiss. Gaara complied, lifting his hands and touching Naruto's face as the boy's tongue slid into his mouth. He allowed it access, slipping his own tongue into the blondes willing mouth, pulling him onto his lap.

"Mhnn..." Naruto grinned against Gaara's lips, straddling the red head and playing with his nipples. Gaara moaned, moving his hand and putting them on the blondes hips, sliding them up and under his shirt, rubbing his back. Naruto rubbed against Gaara's groin, getting a grunt out of the man and leaning his face down to bite his neck again.

"Nghh.." Gaara groaned, roaming his hands around to Naruto's stomach, rubbing up his chest and stopping slowly. The blonde pulled away a bit, looking confused, and Gaara took his hand out from under his shirt and looked at it. His eyes widened, staring at his blood covered hand and shooting his glance up to Naruto's face. The blonde bit his lip, moving off of Gaara's lap and turning away. Pulling him back over, the red head pulled up Naruto's shirt and gasped at the mangled bandage that half covered an open, gaping bloody wound. "Jeez!"

"I-it's not a big deal.." Naruto avoided making eye contact, feeling Gaara fiddle with the bandage and then take it off. He felt tears well up in his eyes, lifting his hand and wiping at them. Gaara stood, walking off to the bathroom and coming back with a few things in his arms, sitting on the floor in front of Naruto and setting the things beside him. The blonde frowned, looking off to the wall as his boyfriend cleaned his wounds and re-bandaged them. "It's fine."

"Did you do this?" Gaara said blatantly, a hint of anger in his voice. Naruto had never done something like this before, at least that he knew of, but the first thing that came to his mind was 'self-harm'. Naruto stayed quiet, slowly shaking his head as he stared, devastated, at the wall. "Naruto."

"Yes.." The blonde broke down, putting his hands to his face and sobbing. He could feel Gaara move from in front of him, sitting beside him and pulling him into a hug. Hiding his face in the red head's chest, he gripped his shirt and cried as Gaara rubbed his back. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Naruto.. why did you do that.." He held the blonde close, frowning at the floor, his face showing the intense amount of emotion he wasn't able to hide. His shirt was being soaked by Naruto's tears, and he could feel him shaking in his arms. Taking a hand away, Gaara pulled out his cell phone and started dialing, and as he did so, Naruto moved, looking up at him. He put the phone to his ear, glancing at the blonde for a moment before staring at the floor. "Hello, yeah I need help, my friend hurt himself."

"Wait!" Naruto gasped, trying to grab the phone from Gaara, fumbling on the couch when the red head moved and walked to the kitchen, proceeding to give the address of the building and the apartment number. Naruto sobbed on the couch, shaking his head and protesting against the idea. "No, no no! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Once he snapped the phone shut, Gaara put a hand to his forehead, clenching and grinding his teeth together inside his mouth. Listening to Naruto's cries, he kept his eyes shut tight and dropped his phone, turning around and leaning his face against the wall. He reached up and grabbed onto his hair, tugging harder every time Naruto sobbed a bit louder. Growling, Gaara walked back into the living room and pointed at the sobbing boy, his face laced in anger as he began to shout. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that!? Fuck, Naruto! What if you died!? Did it ever occur to you that some of us might be destroyed if we had to attend your funeral?!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes as the tears poured, hiding his face, his body trembling. He allowed Gaara to yell at him, knowing he deserved it. The angry man's voice boomed through the apartment, and could probably be heard down the hall way, and maybe even to the elevator. He dared not make eye contact, too ashamed to look at his boyfriend.

"Why.." Gaara looked away from Naruto, curling his hands into fists and glaring at the floor. He tried his best not to blow up into a mess of emotions, but his years of apathy seemed to be catching up on him in that single moment. The amount of fear and shock that had coursed through his system left him a bit unstable, and before he knew it, he found himself trembling as well. His hand was shaky when he brought it to his face, staring at it. "Is this my fault.."

"No.." Naruto stood from his spot on the couch, walking over to Gaara and taking his hand. He frowned when he noticed the sadness in his boyfriend's eyes, pulling Gaara's hand to his chest and forcing a smile at him. "I'm okay, I'm.. I'm o-okay... Gaara.."

"Naruto..?" Gaara watched as the blondes eyes drooped and his smile dropped, feeling the boy's heart beat slow down. Naruto went limp, and Gaara quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground, shouting his name as he held him in his arms. He shook him a bit, trying to wake him up, though to no avail. There was a loud knock at the door, and Gaara slowly lowered Naruto to the floor, running to open it.

The paramedics were right on time.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, there it was. Too bad, their sexy times were ruined right when Gaara was getting into it, eh? Now Naruto will just have to wait another hundred years to feel comfortable enough again. Please review, and the next chapter is on it's way.


	4. Isolation

**A/N:** Yep, here's chapter four. Much longer for your pleasure, I got a nice boost of inspiration and typed it all up last night. Things are gonna get a little more interesting. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and there may be a few specialty chapters later on B).

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Yes, Goodbye**

**Chapter Four  
**

**Isolation  
**

* * *

"Gaara.."

Another knock echoed through the red head's ears, his eyes staring at the ceiling as he lay silent in his bed. He ignored his sister at the door, not wanting to conversate, or even bring himself to use the energy necessary to sit up. Sighing as he heard another knock, he turned in his bed and stared at the wall, opening his mouth to speak for the first time in a few days, only to mutter a simple word in response.

"No."

"Gaara, you have to eat." Temari urged, tapping the door with her fingernails. She knew he was having a rough time, and although she wasn't fully informed, she did know that Naruto was in the hospital. For what, that was beyond her. Obviously it was something bad if Gaara was acting this way. "You shouldn't starve yourself to death."

"What if I should."

"Gaara." Temari's tone became more serious as she tried to turn the doorknob again, even though she knew it was locked. Sighing, she turned away from the door, speaking one last time. "If I don't see you downstairs at five o'clock for dinner, I'm sending you to the hospital too."

Listening as his sister walked down the hall and away from his door, he sat up, getting off his bed and walking over to his desk. Sitting at it, he put his head down and sighed once more. It'd been a week since Naruto had been brought to the hospital and admitted to the inpatient ward. Although Naruto had no immediate family, they didn't allow Gaara to visit. He tried to tell them that the two had been together for a while, but that only led to even less respect.

Unsure of what to do, Gaara simply stayed in his room, waiting. He could only wonder how Naruto was doing, and wished that he was allowed to at least write to the blonde, but he wasn't even allowed to do that. Apparently communication with the outside world was against the rules, unfortunately for the red head. He had absolutely no idea what was going on with Naruto in the ward, if he was okay, if he wanted to leave, nothing.

Gaara started to wonder why Naruto had done such a thing, what was going through his mind. He really started to think about this, and quite frankly, he found it to be a huge slap in the face. There was no warning signs, nothing leading up to it, at least that he obviously couldn't see. He realized that Naruto really never did share how he was feeling, and Gaara literally knew nothing about his life.

Sitting straight in his seat, he stared at the wall as he thought about his lack of knowledge in the subject of his boyfriend. Sure, he could disclose small things, like his favourite colour or his favourite food, but Gaara didn't know what Naruto's back story was. He knew Naruto lived alone, but that was pretty much it. He frowned, was he really that bad of a boyfriend? He thought those days were over, but apparently he had a long way to go.

How, though, could he not know everything about Naruto? Was it really all because he never asked? Naruto could have told him, it wasn't like Gaara had said he didn't want to know. He had made a huge improvement in himself in the past year, didn't he? Growling, he stood, leaving his room and heading downstairs.

"Five o'one. I'll let that minute slide." Temari said as she set full plates on the table, watching Gaara sit down in one of the seats. The red head wasn't the only one who improved this year, his sister had also made some big changes. She got her bar-tending license and scored a job at Dragon Fire, a place where bands play and people like to hook up. Ever since she got the job, she'd been making dinner every day before heading off to work at seven. A plate of mashed potatoes and pork chops sat in front of Gaara, though he wasn't too hungry, which showed as he picked up his fork and played with the food in an attempt to pretend he was interested. "Please, Gaara. Eat."

"I will." He grumbled, forcing the food in his mouth and down his throat. Having not eaten for almost the entirety of the week, he knew he had to at some point. He glanced up at Temari as he continued to shove the food between his lips, giving a half hearted glare as she smiled his way. He watched as she set another plate on the opposite of Gaara, then sat down beside him and began to eat. "Where's Kankuro?"

"Still in the basement," She said, picking her own fork up and starting to eat. Gaara gave a noisy sigh, shaking his head slowly and staying silent. "Still playing with puppets."

"You'd think that phase would have ended ten years ago." He tsked, looking towards the basement door as it opened loudly, Kankuro coming out and making his way over to the dining room. Gaara kept his eyes on the brunette as he sat down on the other side of the table, pretty much wolfing his food back. Leaning his elbow on the table, Gaara rested his chin on his palm, staring at Kankuro until he finally stopped eating like a slob to make eye contact with his younger brother. They stared at each other for a few minutes, until Gaara finally opened his mouth to spew out something rude. "So what type of sex doll are you making now, Kankuro?"

"What day this week do you stop needing tampons?" Kankuro retorted, matching Gaara's glare with one of his own. Slowly but surely this year, Gaara believed Kankuro had started to hate him and utterly pissed the red head off all the time. Gaara's theory had been that his brother was against his homosexuality, even though Temari had tried to convince him otherwise. The red head kept his death glare strong, never faltering under his brother's eyes.

"When will you get yourself a real girlfriend."

"When will you stop taking it up the ass."

"Why don't you stop talking to mannequins and make some homosapien friends."

"I get enough homo from you."

"Says the one who has tea parties with dolls."

"And the one who dances to Adam Lambert."

"Now you're just lying. I'm surprised your nose hasn't grown yet. Apparently you're a real boy."

"I'm surprised you haven't grown more than three inches in the last two years, you sociopath."

"At least I don't need to make friends out of wood."

"As if you even know what friends are, all you have is a blonde slut."

Growling, Gaara stood harshly from his seat and grabbed his plate, walking to the sink and throwing it in. He turned around and glared at Kankuro, his expression furious. Temari sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat back in her chair, closing her eyes and getting ready for a migraine. Gaara pointed at Kankuro, his voice loud and full of warning. "Go the fuck to hell and choke on your dick, you piece of shit."

"I'm sure I'll see you there, murderer." Kankuro didn't break eye contact with the writhing red head, almost challenging him. Gaara stared wide eye'd at his brother, astonished that he would even say that. He must've given him too much credit to have known better than to say such a vulgar thing.

"I didn't kill her." Gaara barked, moving from the sink and curling his hands into fists. Kankuro was treading on thin ice, the fact that he had brought their argument this far was obviously a death wish.

"Yeah?" The brunette stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Gaara. This immature dispute was just about to become something a little more dangerous and violent, and Temari could see it coming. She put her hands on the table and gave Kankuro an angry look that was meant to say 'back off', though, he seemed to only ignore her. "You know, Tem and I would have a mother still if it weren't for you ripping through her with your evil talons."

"I didn't fucking kill her!" Gaara shouted, his heart pounding and his eyes wide in rage. The day of her death hadn't been so long ago, and it probably would never be a light subject to him. He could feel his arms shaking, his head throbbing, and his teeth grind together. Kankuro was going too far.

"She died from you, you're evil. You're a monster."

"FUCK YOU!" Gaara screamed, hunching a bit, his fists clenched as he backed up a bit. Temari turned around in her seat and frowned at her younger brother, holding onto the back of her chair. Gaara raised a shaky hand, grabbing onto his shirt and putting pressure against his aching heart. "Fuck you.. I visit her grave every year.. that's my fucking _birthday_.. No happy fucking birthday from anyone because it'll _never_ be happy.. I apologize.. _every year.._ so just.. go fuck yourself.. you asshole.."

Temari stood from her chair when Gaara turned and ran off, mouth agape and eyes wide. Spinning rapidly, she put her hands at her sides and gave Kankuro a disgusted look. "That was stupid. How could you even _say_ that!"

Shaking his head, Kankuro got up and took his plate to the sink, dropping it on top of Gaara's and walking back to the basement, soon followed by Temari who made her way to the stairway beside the basement door. Getting an angry glance from her, he grumbled, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Temari ran up the stairs and quickly got to Gaara's door, which was undoubtedly locked. Leaning on it, she looked to the floor, closing her eyes.

"Gaara..."

There was no answer on the other side of the door, though Temari had a feeling he was leaning against it as well, most likely sitting. She turned the door knob, and of course, it was locked. She made a mental note to take the locks off his door next time he went to school. "Gaara, please let me in."

"Leave me alone.."

The response was quiet, and Temari could have sworn it was a whimper. She wiggled the door knob and pushed against the door, desperately needing to get in and comfort him. To no avail, she slid down and knelt in front of the door, pressing her ear against it. "It's okay, Gaara.."

She could hear him move against the door, beginning to unlock it, and stood up quickly, surprised as Gaara opened the door. He looked up at her, his face wet, though his expression was blank. She frowned, stepping forward and bringing him into an embrace, rubbing his back with one of her hands and holding his head with the other. She could feel him shaking, holding him tighter with concern. "Gaara.. don't take that seriously, you're not what he said, and it's not your fault.."

"Temari.." He kept his face against her neck, leaving his arms at his side and breathing deeply. He did not need a break down, not now. Not while his boyfriend was in the hospital, even if that would be one of the reasons. He attempted to keep his composure, but he wasn't sure how long that would last at this point. "I am.. I am a monster.. I don't know anything.. Naruto is in the hospital because I'm a bad boyfriend.."

"No, no you're not, Gaara. You're a great boyfriend, you've tried so hard and come so far." She reassured, holding him tight. "Why would you think it's your fault he's in the hospital?"

"Because he hurt himself, and I don't know why.." Gaara clenched his teeth, shaking and trembling. "It's all my fault, I know nothing about him.. I'm a terrible boyfriend.."

"You're a good boyfriend, Gaara." Temari was a bit shocked that Naruto was in the hospital because he hurt _himself_. From the little she knew about the blonde, he seemed to be the cheery, outgoing, optimistic type. "If he didn't tell you, maybe he didn't want you to know. It's not your fault he hurt himself, it's probably related to something deep and personal."

Gaara pulled away, turning around and walking back into his room. He shook his head and looked back to Temari, a tear falling from his eye, his face emotionless.

"Leave me alone, now.."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, Kankuro is being a douche bag, maybe we'll delve into his mind later on. Please review! Next chapter coming as soon as possible.


	5. Wires

**A/N:** Hey, here's chapter five. The song used is Wires by Athlete, my friend suggested it. She has an account on fiction press, if you'd like to visit her profile and read her story, just go to fictionpress . net and look up sarahpoet29.

Please enjoy :)

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Yes, Goodbye**

**Chapter Five  
**

**Wires  
**

* * *

_**You got wires, going in..**_

Gaara rolled in his bed, his eyes shut tight and his hands clutching the sheets. He turned again, facing the wall, opening his eyes and staring at it. The crimson colour embraced his mind, and all too soon he felt the room spinning. Clenching his teeth, he jerked his body around to stare at the other side of the room.

_**You got wires, coming out of your skin..**_

He pulled the sheet over his head, rolling over and pushing himself against the wall. His head started to pound, it was spinning and aching, twirling within it's own confines.

_**You got tears, making tracks..**_

He could feel the sheet covering his face become drenched, pulling it away and breathing deeply, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

_**I got tears, that are scared of the facts..**_

The ceiling started to warp, Gaara's eyes blurred and his thoughts were brought into an odd mental and physical hallucination.

_**Running, down corridoors through, automatic doors..**_

_Running down a completely white hallway, Gaara looked around him as his legs practically moved on their own. He slowly came to a stop, his breath heavy and his eyes wide. _

_**Got to get to you, got to see this through..**_

_He walked to a door he noticed along the vast white, opening it and cautiously entering the room. Nearing a bed with a small figure under thin sheets that matched the walls. _

_**I see hope is here, in a plastic box..**_

_The boy on the bed was sitting up and staring out the window, quiet, yet peaceful. Gaara stared at him, standing beside his bed and watching a smile form on his face._

_**I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes..**_

_The boy turned his head slowly and looked to the red head, his arms laying limp at his sides, i__ntravenous_ on his left side. He looked like an angel, a sick, but beautiful angel.

_**You got wires, going in..**_

_**You got wires, coming out of your skin..**_

_The thin pale boy kept his bright blue gaze on Gaara, lifting his arm slightly and holding his hand out to the red head. Looking at the boy's arm, Gaara's eyes widened as he took his hand hesitantly._

_**There's dry blood, on your wrist..**_

_**Your dry blood on my fingertip..**_

_Gaara let go of the hand, turning around and running from the room. He ran back into the hallway, sprinting down the blank vast, only having one thing in mind; Naruto. He needed to find him, although he knew he had just escaped a younger form of the blonde._

_**Running, down corridoors through, automatic doors..**_

_**Got to get to you, got to see this through..**_

_**First night of your life, curled up on your own..**_

_Gaara came to a quick halt, looking down to a figure he seen leaning against the wall. Walking up to it, he knelt beside the person and tried to look at his face. He leaned closer, lifting his head so he could see his face, his eyes being met with the same blue orbs from before. The blonde gave him a huge smile, his eyes glistening. _

_**Looking at you now, you would never know..**_

_Pulling him into an embrace, the red head hid his face in the blonde's neck. He could feel tears pouring down his cheeks, his arms wrapped around the blonde as if they hadn't seen eachother in years. He felt Naruto's hands on his back, and he lifted his head, gazing into his beautiful eyes._

_**I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes..**_

_**You'll be alright..**_

_**I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes..**_

_**You'll be alright..**_

_**Alright..**_

_Standing, Gaara took Naruto's hand, helping him up. They stood together for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Quickly, the red head pulled Naruto, running with him down the endless, empty hallway._

_**Running, down corridoors through, automatic doors..**_

_**Got to get to you, got to see this through..**_

_**I see hope is here, in a plastic box..**_

_**I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes..**_

_Gaara continued to pull Naruto along with him, not looking back once as they ran as fast as they could. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't let Naruto stay there. He felt like it was his own fault, he caused his boyfriend to do that, and then he called the ambulance. It was all his fault._

_**Down corridoors through, automatic doors..**_

_**Got to get to you, got to see this through..**_

_**First night of your life, curled up on your own..**_

_For a brief moment, he turned his head, looking at Naruto. The blonde grinned as he ran with him, looking as though he were laughing, a laughter that Gaara wasn't able to hear. All he saw was happiness._

_**Looking at you now, you would never know..**_

_Suddenly, Naruto turned to darkness and engulfed him, and he sank. Sinking in the dark pit of despair, sinking._

_Sinking._

Snapping his eyes open, Gaara sat up quickly, looking around the room, his eyes landing on the clock. 5:40AM, five minutes since he last checked it. He sighed, letting himself drop back onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since Naruto had been admitted.

Two weeks since Gaara last slept.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, I'll make the next chapter a lot longer. Thanks for reading, please review :)


	6. Bland, Blank, Bliss?

**A/N:** Soo, finally a chapter all about Naruto. There will be more to come in the next chapter, as well. Please enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Yes, Goodbye**

**Chapter Six  
**

**Bland, Blank, Bliss?  
**

* * *

Tik.. tik.. tik..

Naruto stared at the door of his room, sitting on the floor and leaning against his crinkly bed. It was so quiet in the ward that the clock all the way down the hallway outside his unit was loud enough to hear. It was ringing through his mind, keeping him awake. Blinking when his eyes became dry, he turned his head and let it fall back against the bed.

_Gaara.._

He wondered what the red head was doing, if he was okay. He missed him, and was absolutely tired of sitting in a plain, white room with a plain, white bed and a plain white floor, while wearing a plain white gown. Plain, empty, colourless. He wondered how in hell a place like this could ever help someone find their sanity.

In fact, he felt as though he were back tracking by being in this ridiculous place. Couldn't the walls at least be some sort of calming green? Everything here was the same. The food was bland, the walls were bland, and the staff were bland. The only thing that seemed to be different were all the patients.

The patients. Damn, that had been the only thing Naruto had begun to look forward to. He'd seen at least seventeen different patients during his stay, and about ten of them were mind boggling, screaming banshee, psychotic teens throwing their pillows around and attacking the security guys. Though, thankfully, not all at once. One at a time was enough, and for some odd reason they got to leave before he did.

It was three weeks since Naruto had been admitted, and he'd watched everyone come and go, everyone getting to leave but him. He noticed the one difference, though, that seemed to allow them free passes to the real world. During visiting hours, they all had someone coming to see them. Mom's, dads, siblings. Naruto had nobody.

Well, there was one person he could think of, but he was traveling, and he wasn't really a family member to begin with. This person was Naruto's last foster parent, the one that kept him until he was about fourteen years old. Naruto was thankful for that man, he was very kind, though.. he was pretty weird.

He was the reason Naruto could live as normal as he possibly could, and paid for him to stay in the building he lived in while he traveled. He couldn't take Naruto with him on his travels, though he made sure the blonde could survive. He even promised that when he returned, they could live together again.

Naruto considered him the closest thing to a father he ever had, since his own father was dead. He sighed, laying on the floor and curling onto his side. There was one image that always came to his mind when he thought of his parents, because it was one of the only images he had of them. That picture of his mother and father standing together at their wedding, smiling.

Naruto lay there, thinking of his parents, remembering his mother in her wedding gown, her long red hair in a bun and covered with a veil. His father looked sharp and handsome, in a black tux with blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto was a spitting image of his father, he just hoped he could save himself before he ended up like him. With that last thought, Naruto felt himself slip into unconsciousness, entering a train of dreams that would cause hm to wake in several sweaty panics.

**l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

"How did they die?"

Naruto kept his eyes to the floor, the way he did every time he had to meet with the ward's psychiatrist. Once a week she would come around, and this was the third time he had to talk to her. He felt pretty uncomfortable, fidgeting under her stare. Hesitantly, he began to speak quietly, dreading this moment for the entire week.

"My father.." He spoke, glancing up at the doctor quickly before averting his eyes to the floor again. He took in her expression from his quick look, thinking of her fake smile and her intrusive eyes. It was obvious she didn't give two shits about him, all she wanted was to fill in a report with a bunch of bullshit so she could get paid. Nonetheless, sighing, he would tell her the truth. "My father killed my mother, and then he killed himself. I was two, in the crib, in the dark. I have haunting dreams and memories of screams, a lot of dreams with blood. I see him killing her over and over again.. My father was mad."

"Do you know why your father did that?"

"Because he was crazy, why the hell do you think." Naruto wasn't normally this rude, but being locked up in the looney bin for three and a half weeks was starting to make him go crazy, too. As ironic as that may have seemed. Looking up, he stared into the doctor's eyes for the first time, his expression cold.

"Are you afraid of being like him?"

Not breaking eye contact, Naruto's expression didn't change, though he thought deeply. Of course he was afraid of turning out that way, why wouldn't he be? Looking down to the floor again, he gave a quiet sigh. "Yes. Apparently my father used to be a really nice man, who would help people he didn't even know. One day he just lost it. I heard he had attacked people in the street, shouting about demons and devils. There was a news report about him running into a store screaming about how everyone in the city was in danger. Not long after that, he killed my mother and himself."

"Why do you think he left you unharmed?"

"How am I supposed to know." Naruto retorted, crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat. His hospital gown was uncomfortable and large, and he could feel the pants slide down slightly as he moved in his seat. He couldn't wait for this session to end, he was tired of talking to doctors and nurses. He was tired of listening to people scream and cry, he was tired of the blank walls. "Maybe he just forgot about me."

"Do you find yourself feeling forgotten a lot, Naruto?"

"Yes, I do." He said blandly, turning his head and looking at the wall.

"Do you feel alone?"

"I am."

"On a scale of one to ten, how do you feel right now?"

"Zero."

Sitting silent for a moment, the doctor crossed her leg, leaning her elbow on her knee with her pad and pen in one hand. She kept her eyes locked on Naruto, watching as he nervously glanced at her several times. She smiled slightly, sitting up straight. "Hm, well, Naruto, we've run out of time."

"Great."

**l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

"So how long have you been here?"

Naruto turned his head, looking at the boy next to him at the dining table. The guy looked like he was about the same age as the blonde, with brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes looked tired, as though he wasn't used to light or something. He had just been admitted, and wasn't introduced to the blonde. From what he could hear, he was sure the boy's name was Shino. Staring for a moment, Naruto gave a half assed smile, poking his fork into his oddly shaped, mushy macaroni and cheese. "About four weeks.."

"Wow." The brunette looked away, playing with his own food. He didn't smile or frown, and he spoke in monotone. Naruto sighed, just what he needed. Someone bland, bland like the food, walls, floors, and staff. The blonde started to shove the nasty looking food into his mouth, surprised that it didn't taste completely like barf. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Naruto continued to shovel the food into his mouth, trying to get it over with. After a minute of silence, he looked at the boy beside him, glancing at the quiet girl in the corner for a brief moment. "Aren't you going to ask me a question?"

"Do you want to die?"

Naruto stared at the brunette, blinking a few times and setting his fork down. He turned his head, giving a quick glance back at the boy again before staring down at his plate. He wasn't sure whether to answer truthfully or not, wondering if the guy was a psycho and was only asking, as if getting permission to kill him. Hoping the staff were capable of doing something right, Naruto came up with a reply in his mind and went through it a few times. "Well.. no.. I guess.. I just want the pain to end.."

"Have you ever been stung by an Asian hornet?" The brunette stared at Naruto, and the blonde turned his head to stare right back. The two kept eye contact for another minute, both of them still and silent. Naruto wasn't sure what that had to do with his previous question, raising an eyebrow at him. The brunette kept his expression blank, sitting straight in his chair with his head turned to face Naruto. "Their sting can cause humans excruciating pain, and could lead to death."

"..." Naruto watched as he looked away and started to eat, wondering if he was trying to be sarcastic or rude, or he was just randomly giving facts that were unnecessary. "Um.. so?"

"Well, you said you just wanted the pain to stop," The brunette said before taking another bite of his food, silent as he chewed, getting a death glare from Naruto that he wasn't paying any attention to. "If you got stung by an Asian hornet, also know as a yak killer, you'd really have a reason to say that."

"What the hell.." The blonde said, his face scrunching up in disapproval. What gave this guy the right to judge him like that? "Well, why are you here, then?"

"I set my hornets free in class." The brunette seemed almost amused at what he just disclosed, finishing the food on his plate and turning to look at Naruto again. He gave a small smile before picking up his tray and walking to the cart. "I was hoping they would feel a lot of pain, like you. Maybe even die."

Naruto watched as the brunette placed his tray on the cart, walking out of the dining room. He spun back around in his seat and faced his food again, yelping when the person in the corner was on the other side of his table. Reaching up and holding his heart, he felt it beat rapidly, staring wide eyed at the black haired, pale skinned girl across from him. This person had also been admitted that same day. "Holy shit, what!?"

"My name's Sai, what's yours?" Naruto blinked, taking in the voice and noticing an Adams apple. A little confused, he realized that the 'girl' across from him was actually not a girl at all. Feeling stupid, he gave an awkward smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Uhm, Naruto.." He picked up his tray, standing up and taking it to the cart. Looking back to Sai once he set it down, he raised an eyebrow, noticing the boy's flirtatious grin.

"Nice ass."

With that, Naruto quickly left the room, making his way to his bedroom unit as fast as he could.

He was starting to miss the screaming banshees.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter seven is on it's way. Please review, and enjoy. :)


	7. Dysthymia?

**Yes, Goodbye**

**Chapter Seven  
**

**Dysthymia?  
**

* * *

"Where is he?"

"He's in his room," The nurse brought the man past the heavy security doors, leading him into the adolescent ward. "It's quiet time, we'll catch you up until visiting hours comes along. My name is Shizune."

"Alright."

"Right in here," She led him into the main office, where the other four staff were writing up their reports. Leading him past them, she brought him into another room, closing the door behind them. Behind the big mahogany desk, a blonde haired woman with large breasts tapped her fingers on her laptop, not bothering to look up until she was finished typing her last sentence. "Tsunade, this is Jiraiya. He's Uzumaki's last foster parent, he came all the way from New Zealand after we tracked him down."

"Ah, welcome, Jiraiya." Tsunade smiled, standing up and holding her hand out. He walked forward and shook her hand, nodding his head. On a regular day, he'd be grinning his face off at the hottie in front of him, but today was not a regular day. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." He said politely, sitting in the seat across from her. Tsunade sat down and intertwined her fingers in front of her face, leaning her elbows on the table. She sighed, putting her hands on the table and taking her glasses off. "So how is he?"

"He's doing better," Tsunade said, crossing her legs and turning in her chair. "He's opened up a lot more to Shizune since the day he was admitted. He's still a little resistant to trust, however, and he should have never been left to live alone."

"Yes, I realize that now." Jiraiya looked down, feeling a bit stupid for leaving the blonde boy to live by himself. He should have never left him, he should have known better than that. He just didn't realize Naruto was worse off than he seemed. Tsunade smiled at the white haired man, shaking her head.

"It's not your fault," She reassured, keeping her eyes on his as he lifted his head. "You will be moving back here to take care of him now, right?"

"Yes of course." Nodding his head, he forced a smile at the beautiful woman, crossing his arms. She stood from her seat, leaning against her desk and looking down at the man in front of her.

"Naruto is going to need a lot of support. He will need a lot of love, compassion, and reassurance. You must not judge him, you must not call him names or fear him. You need to treat him as a human being." She spoke, saying words that she hoped he could follow. "Naruto will be discharged on Monday, and I will be making sessions with him every Wednesday from now on."

"Can I know what to expect?"

"From his assessment we've diagnosed Naruto with dysthymia, PTSD, and dissociative disorder not otherwise specified. He's too young to diagnose with a personality disorder, though that is something I will be observing." Jiraiya blinked at everything she said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he didn't understand any of it. "I will send you with Naruto's full report, as for now, you can see him."

"Oh good." Jiraiya stood as Tsunade did, following her out of her office and all the way to a room with a large table and many chairs. Sitting in one when Tsunade motioned for him to, he watched her leave, waiting in the room alone until Shizune opened the door and held it. Jiraiya stood as the small blonde boy entered the room, his blue eyes wide. "Heyyy, Naruto!"

"Jiraiya!" Naruto grinned, running over and jumping at him, being caught and held in a bear hug that he had long been waiting for. With his arms around the man, Naruto looked up, his face bright. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, pal! I'm comin' home, alright?" Naruto gasped happily, giggling and hugging him tighter, lifting his feet off the floor and putting all his weight on his foster father. This was a happy moment for him, a moment he'd been waiting two years for. "You won't have to be alone anymore, I'm really sorry I left you."

Looking up at him again, Naruto's smile faded slightly, a little saddened at the man's words. He nodded, trying not to cry, though he felt his eyes well up in tears. Shoving his face into Jiraiya's shirt, he continued to hold onto him, his emotions taking the best of him as he started to sob. Jiraiya looked down at him with sad eyes, keeping an arm around him and feeling like the worst scum of the Earth. How could he have done this to Naruto, he should have known better. He could have left his travels for another year, even if it would effect his job a bit. Or at least, he should have brought him along.

He would be sure not to make any mistakes this time.

**l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

"Gaara, come on! This is getting ridiculous!"

Slugging himself out of bed, Gaara kept his large blanket around him, covering every inch of his body except his face. Sighing, he opened his door, looking at his sister. Temari was surprised he had made some form of effort to communicate like a normal person, usually he would just grunt something rude from inside his room and continue to stay isolated. She was happy to see his face again, though, hoping he was going to stop moping around.

"Well then, nice to see you for a change."

"Can we watch a movie.." Gaara stared at her sullenly, his tired eyes meeting hers. She put a hand on her hip, smiling at him and wrapping an arm around his blanket covered shoulders. With a nod, she led him down the stairs, bringing him into the living room and sitting down with him on the couch.

"What do you want to watch," She said excitedly, walking over to their collection of DVD's and pulling a few out, naming them off. Gaara kept the blanket around him, lowering it from his head and listening to his sister name off the various movies she was taking out. About to reply to what he wanted to watch, he was interrupted by his older brother walking into the room, his eyebrows raised at the red head. Temari stopped what she was doing when Kankuro's voice boomed in the living room.

"Wow, the hermit decided to come out of his hiding spot. What a thrill."

"Leave me alone.." Gaara turned his head, looking at the floor and ignoring the brunette. Temari put her hands on her hips and glared daggers at Kankuro, getting a glare back.

"Kankuro, don't pull your shit!"

"What, it's just the truth."

"I find it funny how you can judge him when you've spent years sitting in the basement."

"At least I'm doing something productive!"

"Hardly! Gaara is just having a set back, so shut the hell up!"

"His _life_ is a set back!"

Gaara put his face in his hand, grumbling something about how he shouldn't have bothered going downstairs. Hearing that, Temari became even more furious, pointing a finger at Kankuro and raising her voice even more.

"All you do is ridicule him! What the hell is wrong with you, just give it up!"

"He's never done anything but hate us, and now that he wants a little attention, you're handing right to him on a golden plate! He's not some kind of prince, he's an ungrateful bastard."

"Just go, Kankuro."

"Fine, give the fag what he wants. Don't come running to me when he tells you to go die." Kankuro turned and stomped to the basement door, slamming it behind him. Rubbing her temples, Temari closed her eyes and sighed. Quickly, she turned and frowned at her youngest brother.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." She said, picking up a random movie and walking over to the DVD player, setting it up. She quietly made her way back to Gaara, sitting beside him and pulling him into a side hug. "Don't worry about him, he's been a real jerk these last few months."

Gaara sighed, letting his sister hug him and closing his eyes. He started to wonder when Naruto was going to be out of the hospital, when he would be able to see him again.

He had started to find no point in living without him.


	8. Reunited

**Yes, Goodbye**

**Chapter 8**

**Reunited**

* * *

"Home sweet home."

Naruto stepped into his apartment with Jiraiya after spending almost five weeks in the ward, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, smiling. Taking a deep breath, he soaked in the much needed sense of freedom, twirling a few times until he came to a stop in his living room. Jiraiya smiled at him, crossing his arms and looking around.

"You could say that again; when was the last time you cleaned?" Naruto huffed at Jiraiya's smart ass remark, walking to the couch and flopping himself onto it. He closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling at peace. Jiraiya walked around the living room and started to clean it a bit, though, none of this bothered Naruto. Within a few minutes, he was out like a light.

Sighing, Jiraiya tidied the living room until it was spotless, stepping into the kitchen and beginning to do all the dishes. Once he was done, he began to cook. He felt guilty for leaving Naruto, realizing even more that he had left the boy with too many responsibilities that he couldn't handle alone. All the man wanted was to give the young blonde a better life, and in his attempts, he made it worse. The only reason he left was to make a lot of money, which he had used in the same way he'd planned to years ago. Smiling at the thought, he hoped at least now that he was back and better off, he could make Naruto happy.

Stepping out of the kitchen after a bit of time passed by and the food was ready, he glanced at Naruto, who was curled up and no doubt in a deep sleep. Walking over to him, he gave him a little shake, calling his name a few times. "Naruto, wake up."

"Mmm..?" The blonde turned, stretching out and squinting up at his foster father. "Mm.. what..?"

"I made some food, come eat. I bet you're starving."

Within no time, Naruto was at the table, eyes wide with a grin on his face. Jiraiya had to laugh at him, shaking his head as he brought out a plate of food for the eager blonde.

"Still the same old Naruto." The man set down a full plate in front of the boy, watching in amusement as his face lit up and he started to wolf down his food. Jiraiya laughed, sitting with his own food and smirking at the blonde. "Still the same old pig."

Naruto took a moment to swallow his food and grin back at Jiraiya, pointing his fork at him accusingly. "Speaking of old pigs.."

"You're a smart ass, you know that?" The man laughed, and Naruto stuck his tongue out before continuing on his meal. "Boy, I missed you."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, his heart beat heavy in his chest, giving a soft smile.

"I missed you too."

"By the way," Jiraiya started, and the blonde kept his eyes on him. "We're moving out."

**l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**

Gaara had started to lose hope, until today.

It was the first day since his admission that the red head had heard from Naruto, and even if it was just a short text, it sparked a light that he hadn't seen in a while. When he heard his phone go off, he had jumped and raced to it, smiling when he read the simple 'I'm going to see you today'. Although, he wasn't sure if that meant he should run out the door that second and get to Naruto's place as fast as possible, or he should wait for him. The thing was, they never really spent time at his place only Naruto's. Good reasoning, of course, but nothing Gaara told the blonde.

Sending a reply, he asked his beloved where they would meet, sitting with his phone in his hands and staring at it as he waited. Minute after minute went by, but Naruto never answered him. About half an hour went by without him realizing it, and he would have continued obsessively looking at his phone if it weren't for the knock at his room door.

"Hey, Gaara, someone's waiting at the door for you.."

Instantly, the red head ran out the door and passed Temari, practically flying down the stairs. Once he made it to the front door, he felt his breath stop as Naruto came into view. The blonde looked up, and upon making eye contact with Gaara, he gave an enormous grin.

"Gaara.."

He truly felt as though he hadn't seen the blonde for years, and despite the fact he wasn't smiling, he knew he was happy to see him. Taking a step forward, Gaara pulled the blonde into an embrace, holding him tight and taking in his scent. His senses felt alive again. "Naruto.."

"Eheh.." Naruto felt a mix of guilt and excitement as he hugged his boyfriend, but slowly pulled away. There would be time later for them to make up for lost time, Naruto needed to share the good news with his lover. "Come, I want to show you something."

The blonde turned and rushed to the lawn of the next house, turning around and smiling. Gaara walked towards him, confused. "What are you showing me?"

"This!" Naruto exclaimed, spinning around and stopping again to grin at Gaara. "This is my new home."

"..What..?" Looking at the house, Gaara's face scrunched up slightly, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweater. He glanced back and forth between Naruto and the house a few times, looking more and more confused . "But.. some old guy just bought that house?"

"Follow me," Naruto laughed, running up the steps of the deck and opening the front door. Gaara followed close behind, partially worried that maybe Naruto was losing his mind. He tried not to think that way, but he couldn't put any sense into the scenario. As they entered the living room, Gaara sincerely hoped that there was something he was missing. The man they found unpacking boxes turned around and gave a smile, greeting Naruto. "Jiraiya, this is that friend I was telling you about."

"Gaara! Finally good to meet you, it's nice to hear that my boy has such good friends." Jiraiya stood, towering over the red head and holding out his hand to him with a grin. Gaara shook his hand, his face laced with wonder as he stared up to the white haired man. "Funny that I buy the house right next door to yours, eh?"

Naruto could tell Gaara was confused, and before things got too awkward, he waved to Jiraiya and led his boyfriend to the basement, scratching his head when they got there. "Soooo, I've got some explaining to do, eheh.."

"Who is that?" Gaara asked, watching as the blonde fidgeted with various things around the room. "Is he some sort of relative..?"

"He's my foster father," Naruto stopped fidgeting and smiled at the red head. "He came back from a business trip just recently, and he had a lot of money he saved up to buy a house when he came back. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah.." Gaara nodded, looking around the room and walking over to the bed. "So, this is your room then?"

"Yes." Naruto grinned, walking over to the boy and putting his hands on his back. Gaara turned his head and glanced at Naruto, his eyes widening as the blonde pushed him onto the bed and crawled onto his back. "I wanted the basement because it's like I still have my own place, with the bathroom and the fridge down here. I liked that about it, also for you."

"For me..?" Gaara felt his face heat up as hands began to knead into his back, resting his cheek against the bed and staring at the wall. "Why?"

"Because I know you'd be uncomfortable if you had to interact with people." The blonde leaned down and kissed the back of Gaara's neck, rubbing his hands up to his shoulder blades. "Don't you think it was destiny that this house of all houses was the one he picked?"

"Yeah.." Gaara responded quietly, unsure if he should think that statement was creepy or not. He decided not to, and instead enjoyed the massage he was getting. "Does he know about us?"

"No.." Naruto said quietly, lightly biting the back of Gaara's neck. "But don't worry, he won't come down here."

Before Gaara could respond, Naruto had lifted himself off the red head and pushed him to lay on his back, crawling back on top of him and grinning, slipping his hands up his shirt. Gaara blinked with wide eyes, putting his hands on Naruto's arms, worried about being caught but also unsure if he wanted to be fondled the first day he'd seen Naruto since he sent him to the hospital. The blonde seemed to ignore him with a smirk, placing his fingers on the boy's nipples and rubbing them, holding on when Gaara gasped quietly and squirmed.

"You're cute.." He spoke softly, leaning in and kissing Gaara gently, receiving a kiss in return but having his hands pulled away. The blonde opened his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend, seeing the hesitation in his eyes.

"We shouldn't-"

"Shh.." Naruto hushed him, rocking his hips against Gaara's, listening as the red head huffed and pushing him back as he tried to move. "We're going to continue from last time.."

"I don't think-" Gaara's words were stopped abruptly as Naruto slid his hand down to his crotch and gripped roughly, causing his face to heat up even more. He started to become a bit nervous, being inexperienced made him embarrassed, and he didn't feel like it was the right time to take the next step. "Not now.."

"Why not?" Naruto whispered, sliding down a little and undoing Gaara's pants. The red head propped himself up onto his elbows, trying to stop Naruto but his lustful eyes and the prominent bulge in his pants gave away his body's desires, although that was Naruto's fault. His boyfriend grinned, unzipping his pants and leaning forward as he slid his hand into them. "You know you want to.."

"I do.. but.." Gaara bit his lip as his erection was gripped through his boxers, slowly being pushed back down by Naruto, who was having too much fun with what he was doing. Gaara couldn't help but close his eyes and turn his head as Naruto began jerking him off slowly, huffing quietly. "We.. uh... we really.. mm.. we really shouldn't.."

"Just enjoy it." Naruto slid off of him and the bed, pulling him closer to the edge and yanking his pants down. Gaara propped himself up again, starting to feel shy about the fact that he was down to his underwear. At this rate, Naruto would have him naked soon, and although he wasn't sure he was ready for that, he also didn't want to disappoint his lover. He didn't want him to become sad and hurt himself again, so he just tried to think it was the right time. "Look at you, you're so hard.."

Embarrassment overwhelmed him and he covered himself, turning his head. He wasn't in the right frame of mind for this, and he knew that if he was, this would probably be going differently. Naruto giggled and shook his head, lifting Gaara's face and kissing him, reaching down and grabbing one of his hands. Gaara looked up at Naruto with wide eyes when his hand was placed on the blonde's own bulge.

"So am I."

Before he knew it, Naruto had pushed him back down on the bed and lowered himself to his knees, pulling Gaara's legs apart and placing himself in between them. Gaara's face just about matched his hair, and he covered it with his hands as Naruto played with the elastic of his boxers, just about to pull them down when the sound of a knock caused the both of them to jump. Naruto stood and quickly moved to the other side of the room, grabbing a box and frantically digging in it. Gaara stood from the bed, almost falling over as he tried to get his pants on, mentally swearing as he heard the door open. Looking around for an escape method as he struggled with his pants, he remembered the bathroom and made a run for it.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya called down the stairs, the sound of his footsteps loud as he made his way into the basement. Gaara closed the bathroom door just as the man got down the stairs, leaning against it and looking down to his pants. He felt both relieved and disappointed that the moment was over. From the bathroom, he listened as Naruto and his foster father casually talked about dinner, rubbing his forehead and walking over to the sink, looking into the mirror and splashing cold water in his face.

Doing his pants up, he let out a long breath, shaking his head and glancing at the ceiling.

That was too close.

* * *

**A/N: **This was pretty difficult for me to get done, but here it is finally. Naruto is getting mighty frisky, isn't he? Bahahaha.


End file.
